


Love and Comfort

by Eden (Eden_atm)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Consensual Sex, Crying, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, KOkichi also lives, Kaito lives for once lol, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Love, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, Mental Breakdown, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Shy Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Villains to Heroes, Virtual Reality, i don't like sad endings :(, supportive friends, underweight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_atm/pseuds/Eden
Summary: After Kirumi's death, Shuichi has a breakdown, the toll of having to throw his friends under the bus by solving the murder weighs down on him. He is riddled with guilt and sorrow, but a quiet knock on the door tears him from his thoughts. Tears streaming down his face, he opens the door to face the one and only Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't very good, so you don't have to read it, this short isn't only about smut, it's about the weight of guilt that Shuichi has to carry. Some things will not be canon so keep that in mind. Also, this is in the killing game, but they're not teenagers in this one, as I said, not everything is canon in this story, so the characters are around 19-21 and no younger.

Everyone watched as Tojo's body fell, the blood spattering on the ground as rose petals fell all around her. It was quiet after that, no one dared to make a noise as they all stared in horror at the scene before them. No one noticed the quiet footsteps leading away from the scene, except for one short boy. Saihara sobbed quietly as he ran away from the scene, hot tears streaming down his face as he remembered the scene, the trial, the body of his former friend.

He felt the bile rising up his throat as he rushed to the bathroom, spilling his guts out into the pristine white toilet. His sobs echoed throughout the room as he thought about everything leading up till now, Amami's body pooled in blood in the library, Kaede's dead body hanging as the piano shut on her body. Hoshi's body being devoured by the piranhas, and then Tojo. Another round of bile came out his throat, the burning almost like a punishment in his brain.

Back at the execution scene, everyone finally snapped out of their shocked daze.

Momota sighed and turned around to pat Saihara on the shoulder, realizing his sidekick wasn't there with him, his eyes widened before he calmed down and thought that he was probably just in his room. "T-Tojo-san, s-she can't be, no.." Everyone turned to look at Chabashira, surprised to see the normally strong girl crying. Yumeno gave her a quick hug before leaving for her room, everyone quickly following suit.

Back with Saihara, he had finally come from the bathroom, light-headed as he stumbled against the wall heading to his room, he barely got through the door before he stumbled and fell. Getting up slowly, he inched towards his bed and collapsed in pain, clutching his stomach as it felt as if it had been torn in half. What he had barely eaten today had come up. Saihara knew he was underweight, not eating enough every day because of the guilt pooling in his gut of having to send his friends to their deaths. He is riddled with guilt and sorrow, wanting nothing but to curl up in his bed and never wake up, but a quiet knock on the door tears him from his thoughts. Tears streaming down his face, he opens the door to face the one and only Kokichi Ouma.

"O-Ouma k-kun..? W-what are y-you doing h-here..?"

To say Ouma was worried about Saihara was an understatement, the detective was the most important person out of everyone here to him, he cared about all of his friends, even Miu, he may say he hates them or teases them, but he loves them a lot. Saihara though was on another level, he was kind, caring, quiet, polite among many other amazing qualities.

Eyes slightly blurry from tears, Saihara couldn't see Ouma's eyes widen a fraction out of surprise.

"Just wanted to see my favourite detective nishishi~" He put a finger to his lips. Peering out into the hallway, Saihara notices it's dark outside, how long had he been crying in bed?

"I-its dark outside, w-what t-time is it?"

"11 pm, did Saihara-chan not hear the bedtime announcement?~" He shook his head, too tired to think much about anything. He didn't notice the food hidden behind Ouma's back. Ushering him into the room, he shuts the door softly and sighs, leaning his head against it.

"Hmmm, you didn't eat today Shumai~ I brought you some chips!" Saihara's eyes widened a fraction before he gulped, turning around to see Kokichi reclining on one of the small chairs, munching on some sort of chips.

"I-i'm fine, t-thank you O-Ouma-kun." He averted his gaze to the floor as he sat on the bed, staring up and the plain ceiling, before he knew it, tears were pooling in his eyes again. His shoulder sagged as he curled in on himself, sobbing into his arms. Deep in his sorrow, he didn't hear the soft sigh that came from Ouma, or the footsteps coming towards him, so he jolted when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. His teary, red face turned to look at Ouma's. His purple eyes didn't look sinister or deceiving anymore, he had a caring, soft look in his eyes as he opened his arms. Slowly, Saihara wrapped his arms around Ouma's smaller frame, not about caring about the sting in his arms as he did that.

Ouma whispered soft assurances in Saiharas ear as he laid them down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Saihara's waist, mentally noting how this the detective was, his ribs jutted out and his arms were too thin to be healthy. He sighed softly as Saihara continued to sob into his shirt, clutching it at the back.

"It's okay Shumai, you'll be okay, no one blames you. Do you hear me? No one. You are just doing your best, and I'm sure they're in a better place now." Saihara softly nodded as he sniffled, his tears finally slowing down, but they didn't stop, silent tears running down his face. As he looked up, he finally got the chance to appreciate Ouma's face, his porcelain skin, beautiful purple locks and glowing galactic purple eyes.

"Am I that pretty Shumai~" Even though he was teasing Saihara, there was a warm tone to his words?

"Y-yes." Ouma seemed to buffer at this, taken aback by the straightforward reply. He softly gazed at Saihara's face, noticing the pale pink slowly climbing up his cheeks.

"Well you are absolutely stunning them, my beloved Shumai~" The heartfelt words came from Ouma, Saihara knew at that moment, that he could trust Ouma, he wanted Ouma to be his.

"C-can I k-k....kiss you?" Saihara said softly, barely audible, his head turned away from Ouma.

But Ouma heard it.

He heard it loud and clear, the only words he wanted to hear right now.

He gently grabbed onto Saihara's face, turning it towards him, gently pressing his lips to Saihara's. Saihara tensed for a second before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ouma's neck. Ouma gently moved Saihara so that he was under him, pressing his lips harder onto Saiharas, he licked his lips, asking permission to enter his mouth. In return, Saihara threaded his hands in Ouma's hair and opened his mouth, letting Ouma's tongue slip in. Ouma's tongue explored the untouched cavern, relishing in the taste of Shuichi Saihara. He gently pulled away from Saihara, gently Gazing into his shining amber eyes.

"Is this okay? I don't want you to be uncomfortable.. especially with what you're going through—" Saihara cut Ouma off by pressing his lips to his again, before pulling back slowly.

"I'm okay, I-I really l-like you O-Ouma—"

"Kokichi."

"H-huh?"

"Call me Kokichi, okay Shumai?~"

"O-okay." He gave him a watery smile, he really loved the smaller boy.

Kokichi lightly traced around Saihara's neck, loving the way the boy tensed when he brushed just below his ear. "Can I?" He asked, looking deeply into Saihara's eyes. Saihara nodded briefly, grasping the hand that wasn't tracing below his ear. Kokichi moved forward, softly licking up from the bottom of Saiharas, neck, softly sucking in some spots. When he reached the spot just below his ear, he sucked softly on the lobe. A soft gasp came from Saihara as his tongue traced around the velvety skin of that area. Softly sucking before letting go, Kokichi leaned back to look, a soft red mark was appearing on the skin there. Slightly proud, he looked at Saihara, he was panting lightly with a flushed red face.

A small whimper came from his throat followed by three quiet words, "D-don't s-stop... please." Without hesitation, Ouma went back to softly sucking on Saiharas skin, his tongue tracing his collar bone to under his chin, a soft, quiet moan came out of Saihara's throat, making him tense up slightly. "S-sorry.." He whispered, looking off to the side.

"Don't apologize, don't hold back okay, I want to hear your cute little noises~" He blushed even more before pausing, a sudden distressed look on his face.

"I w-want to continue b-but..."

"We can stop if you're uncomfortable—"

"I'm not uncomfortable Ouma- K-kokichi, I-I have something to s-show you." Saihara stood up, slightly off balance because of lack of energy. Ouma carefully gripped his waist to steady him before letting go.

Saihara slowly unbuttoned his jacket, pausing to take a deep breath before pulling the sleeves off. Ouma gasped slightly, not audible though as he saw the slightly bleeding bandages on his lover's arms.

"I-i'm s-sorry, I... I just wanted to s-show you before w-we go any f-further, in case you feel d-disgusted or some—" He was cut off by Oumas lips pressed against his, Ouma put his hands on his shoulders before pulling back.

"Don't apologize, I would _never_ judge you for this Shumai, never, I hate seeing you upset like this, I don't know what all your problems are but we're going to work through all of this together. Another thing, you're underweight Shumai... I- I know it's going to be hard but you're going to get better as long as I help you okay?" Ouma suddenly had a much more serious tone, Saihara's eyes glistened as he hugged Ouma, pressing his lips to the leaders. Covering his face slightly in embarrassment, his words came out muffled to Ouma.

"What was that Shumai~" The teasing tone was back.

"I want to c-continue, i-i w-want to g-go all t-the way.. ifthatsalrightwithyoubecauseidontwantyoutobeuncomfortableeither-" Ouma shushed him with his fingers.

"Of course Shumai, anything for you to be happy." They went back to gently making out as they moved back towards the bed. After a bit of a five-minute session, Ouma pulled back, a soft whine coming from Saihara. His fingers traced the rim of Saiharas black pants, looking up into the detective's eyes. "May I sweetheart?" Saihara nodded and reached up to Kokichi's face, lightly tracing his cheek.

Ouma slowly removed the black leggings, gently tugging them off of Saihara's thin legs, he noticed Shumai's arousal but didn't comment on it to not upset the detective.

A warm, long, hand grasped his wrist, he stopped and looked up.

"s'not fair if I'm the o-only one u-undressed." He commented, looking to the side with a blush on his face. Ouma nodded and began to work out of his clothes, only until his underwear to match Saihara.

Lightly tracing Saihara's erection, he looked up for confirmation to see Saihara's face flushed and him panting. So he was sensitive- he smirked- lightly palming him through his underwear. Hearing the soft gasps and whimpers from Saihara as he palmed him got Ouma aroused as well, groaning softly at the growing tent in his pants, but for now, Saihara was the top priority.

"Hmm someone is enjoying this right Shumai?~" A quiet moan came from Saihara. "Tell me Shumai~ What do you want me to do?~"

"I-I Kokichi.. i-its embarrassing." He groaned lightly as Ouma sped up a bit.

"Ah ah ah~" His hand stopped moving, much to Saiharas dismay, "I won't continue until you tell me what you want me to do Shumai~"

"P-please.... t-touch m-me, I-I want you to touch me t-there... p-please O-Ouma, I-i'll be g-good..?"

Ouma hummed, following Saihara's orders. He slowly pulled down Saihara's plain black briefs, watching as his erection sprung free. "A-ah!"

He gasped as Ouma's finger slowly wrapped around his hard length, moving up and down gently, and lightly tracing the head.

"A-ah K-kokichi, it f-feels g-good, p-please d-don't stop.. ngh!" Ouma moved slightly faster, watching as Saihara whined and pleaded, tears running down his face as pleasure coursed through his body.

"A-ah, I f-feel weird, I-I think I'm gonna- ah, s-stop before i-AH!" Instead of stopping, Ouma sped up, even more, Saihara releasing into his hand, arching in back in pleasure, he moaned softly as he came. Panting as he came down from his high. He gazed up at Kokichi, seeing a smile on his face. Briefly covering his own, he takes a moment to catch his breath before suddenly sitting up and pushing Ouma onto the bed.

"S-Shumai?~" He was slightly alarmed but let Saihara do his own thing.

"Y-you made m-me feel g-good, now I w-want to m-make y-you." Kokichi softly kissed Saihara, he was happy that the boy was coming out of his shell, finally not thinking of Tojo's execution, that was his goal all along.

"As I said before; anything to make my Shuichi happy okay?" Saihara nodded nervously before sliding his hands down towards Ouma's undergarments, pulling them down his legs and onto the floor. Ouma's length stood tall, not massively large but still larger than Saiharas, he gulped nervously as he stared at the thing in front of him.

"You don't need to do anything if you don't want to." He said sweetly, not at all upset if Saihara didn't want to go further.

"N-no I w-want to, your just s-so...b-big." He said meekly. Ouma softly giggled, softly petting his head. Getting a bit of courage, he traced his finger on the shaft, before moving forward and doing the same with his tongue. A groan came from above him, Ouma's head thrown back in pleasure and Shuichi licked his shaft. Something lit up inside Saihara, getting the courage to put the head in his mouth. He slowly took in about half of Ouma's length before gagging slightly, pulling back and going down again. Ouma moaned above him, gently threading his hand in Saihara's hair as pleasure coursed throughout his body.

"A-ah Shuichi, y-your doing a-amazing- ah~ t-thank you l-love." The praise that he received from Ouma made him go deeper, deepthroating Ouma's length. He groaned as Saihara's soft lips moved up and down his length, his warm mouth encasing his hard erection, feeling close to his climax, he softly touched the taller boy's cheeks, causing him to slow to a stop and slowly pull off of Ouma's member.

"I was really close, you did amazing baby, now, what do you want me to do to you?~" He said slowly, wiping the drool and pre-cum off of Saihara's lips.

"O-Ouma- I..um w-want you to p-put your f-fingers...t-there..m-my um y-you know-" He pressed his lips to Saihara's, stopping his embarrassed stuttering.

"Okay, I need to get something so It doesn't hurt okay, will you wait for me, sweets?~" Saihara nodded as Ouma quickly threw on a t-shirt and his pants, headed out towards his room. His bare feet padded down the hall to his dorm, he unlocked it and went to the table beside his bed, grabbing a small bottle before quickly rushing out of his room, locking the door, and entering Saihara's. He saw Saihara sitting on the bed, his hand in the air as he stared at it. He turned to see Ouma entering and sat up, watching the smaller boy undress and get on the bed.

"Okay baby, I need you to face the headboard okay? Grab a pillow and put it under your hips okay?" Saihara did as told and faced the headboard, a pillow under his raised hips. Feeling a bit self-conscious in this position, he slightly closed his thighs a bit but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his waist.

"My my, whoever thought that _I_ would get to see my lovely Shumai like this, he is absolutely gorgeous." The praise raising his confidence, he slightly spreads his legs apart.

"Shumai~ you're all nice and clean for me~ were you expecting this?" Ouma teased, knowing that's not why Saihara was nicely clean down there.

"N-no! I m-mean no... I-i just d-don't like feeling d-dirty down t-there." He said, blushing more.

"I'm just teasing Shumai~Are you okay with being on the bottom Shuichi? If not, I can." Ouma asked, Saihara quickly shook his head, and mumbled a quick "s'fine I-I want t-to feel y-you."

"Okay, it's going to feel a bit weird at first, and it will hurt at some point, if you ever need me to stop, just say alright? I don't want to hurt my lovely Shumai~" Saihara nodded, slightly nervous but mostly excited. A bit of guilt crawled through his excitement when he thought

' _it hasn't been long since Tojo-san died, and I'm doing this not long after, she would be disappointed..."_

Ouma noticed his hesitation and sadness and kissed Saihara's neck.

"Hey... don't think about that right now okay? I think that Tojo-san would want you to be happy, okay Shumai?" Saihara nodded, releasing a shaky breath.

"I'm going to use my tongue first okay?" He nodded.

He picked up Saihara's hips and put his legs on his shoulder, before licking at Saihara's untouched hole, gently prodding before pushing the wt muscle into him. Saihara gasped at the intrusion before moaning at the feeling of Ouma's tongue pushing in and out of him. The twitching and whining got Ouma even more aroused, his already hard member getting a lot harder.

"I'm r-ready K-Kokichi." Ouma nodded before slowly removing his tongue, putting Saihara down on the bed before opening the cap of the small bottle, pouring a bit onto his finger and lightly rubbing it on Saihara's entrance, a small gasp coming from the latter as the cold liquid touched the sensitive area.

Ouma put some more lube on his fingers, before lightly tracing the knotted muscle.

"Okay, take a deep breath in one...two...three..." Saihara did that as Ouma slowly pushed his finger into Saihara's hole, the latter gasping at the intrusion.

It didn't hurt per se, just an uncomfortable feeling, like it shouldn't be there.

Ouma slowly moved his finger in and out of Saihara's tight entrance, letting the boy adjust to the intrusion. Soft gasps came from Saihara as the digit moved inside of him.

"Ngh... you c-can add another O-Ouma." Ouma hummed before slowly pulling out his finger, coating a second with lube before slowly pushing them both inside.

Saihara gasped as there was a slight stretch this time, not any pain apart from a slight sting, but it felt good in a way.

Ouma continued to work his fingers inside of Saihara, scissoring his fingers inside to stretch him out. He opted to find his prostate, moving his finger around.

Saihara was moaning softly, the pleasure building up inside him, when Ouma's fingers brushed something inside him, he saw stars and his whole body shook with pleasure.

"A-ah-h O-Ouma r-right t-there, it f-feels g-good." Ouma smiled, he was making his Shumai feel good, he watched the other boy shake with pleasure as he continuously rubbed softly against that spot.

He slowly pulled them out as Saihara whined, feeling empty at the loss of his fingers. Ouma was lubing up another finger, covering it completely for no resistance as he slowly pushed the two back in, before slowly pushing in the third, he didn't want to hurt Saihara, he wanted him to feel good tonight.

This time, it did hurt a bit for Saihara, the third finger having a bit of resistance as his tight hole got used to the feeling of Ouma's fingers. His fingers brushed against his prostate again, the pain slowly fading out as pleasure overtook his body, his moans were coming out more frequently, Ouma relishing in the soft sounds coming out of his beloved's mouth.

"Should I add another? I want to make sure you won't feel any pain later on.~" Saihara nodded, it was his first time doing this and he wanted it to hurt as little as possible.

Ouma slowly pulled out his slick fingers, coating a fourth in the slimy liquid before pushing two in, he added the third after a bit then put the fourth against the rim.

"Okay sweets, three..two..one... deep breath." Saihara took a deep breath as Ouma slowly inserted his fourth finger inside of Saihara, the stretch was there and so was a sharp sting of pain.

"W-wait f-for a s-second.. p-please..ngh~" He nodded as he kept his fingers still, waiting for the twitching, panting, red-faced boy below him to adjust to the fingers.

After a bit of waiting, Saihara nodded, signalling for Ouma to move his fingers. Slowly, he worked his fingers into Saihara, making sure to stretch him out enough to prepare for himself. He deliberately brushed against Saihara's prostate to take his mind off of the pain and watched as the boy softly moaned in pleasure. After a while, a whisper came from Saihara.

"I-I think I'm r-ready K-Kokichi, for y-you." He whispered embarrassedly. Ouma leaned around to his face gently kissed his lips as he removed his fingers, Saihara softly moaning into the kiss.

Ouma slowly pulled back before getting the small bottle again, he coated himself in it before lining himself up. Saihara grabbed the sheets in front of him, preparing himself for what is to come.

"Okay Shuichi, are you sure?" He nods, "Okay, this time, I'm going to count to five, start deeply breathing from five okay, don't stop. Okay, five...four...three...two...one..." As Saihara breathed, Ouma very slightly pushed himself in, the tip of the head just getting through.

Saihara tensed, but Ouma kissed his shoulder. "Relax, I'll go slow so it doesn't hurt okay, tell me when to stop when to move, slow down or go faster, I want you to feel as good as possible."

Saihara nodded shakily as he felt Ouma's tip start pushing in slowly, it stung a bit, but he knew Ouma prepared him enough, so he didn't tell him to stop.

Ouma continued to slowly push himself in, whispering praise into Saihara's ear, hearing the small whimpers and gasps from the taller boy. When he finally bottomed out, he kissed Saihara's neck. "Great job baby, you did so amazingly, I love you so much okay? Tell me when I can move okay?" He whispered softly, relishing in hearing the taller boy whimper. He grabbed Saiharas's hand and traced his thumb over the knuckle, distracting him from the pain.

"Y-you c-can m-ah~move." He said, panting heavily from the pleasure. Ouma whispered a soft 'okay' before slowly pulling out his length, stopping at the tip before pushing in again. The sound of Saihara's sweet moans and whines reached his ears as he slowly thrust into him. The sound of Saihara moaning and Ouma's soft groans filled the room, the two connected as one as they made love together.

"A-ah, Ko-Kichi... p-please g-go faster." Saihara pleaded. Ouma hummed, "Hmm maybe I will, maybe I won't who knows, it might take some convincing~," he said slyly, he was just teasing and was about to speed up anyways, when Saihara caught him off guard.

"Please K-Kichi- ah! P-please go faster, i-i'll be good for y-you, I l-love you p-please...? Saihara practically begged. Ouma froze for a second before pulling out, Saihara whining.

He flipped the taller boy around so he was facing him, before slipping back into him, waiting a bit before thrusting slowly. He caught Saihara's lips in his own as he started to pick up the pace. He trusted harder and deeper into the taller boy, loving the sweet, soft moans and whimpers coming from his throat.

Tears streamed down Saihara's face as pleasure coursed through his body, the feeling of Ouma filling him up felt like a dream.

The two continued to make love to each other for a while, loving the feeling of being in each other's arms. Ouma realized he has successfully gotten Saihara's mind off of Tojo-san's death. The boy in question hugging onto Ouma as he thrust in. Ouma went faster and deeper, finding Saihara's sweet spot. Realizing he had found the place that put his lover through bliss, he continued to thrust into the spot. Feeling himself being close to his climax, he grasped Saihara's length, pumping it up and down to bring the boy closer. Saihara moaned softly as he was put through true ecstasy, his lover with him, connected most intimately.

"I-i'm close K-Kichi, a-ah, I l-love you, t-thank you." Saihara sobbed, clutching on the Ouma harder.

"Come for me, sweetheart." Those words were enough to push Saihara over the edge, his climax hitting him as waves of pleasure coursed throughout his body.

Ouma felt himself starting to come, so he pulled out and released, his own climax coming onto him. He moaned softly as he came, his love for the boy pouring out of his throat.

When they both came down from their high, Ouma collapsed on Saihara, using his arms so he didn't fall fully on his beloved.

They were both panting heavily as evidence of what they did rest on them and the bed. Ouma slowly lifted his head and grasped Saihara's chin, turning his head towards him and pressing his lips to his.

"Feeling better now Shumai~" He panted out lightly.

Saihara nodded and giggled, pulling Kokichi down onto him and cuddling him.

"let's go take a bath hmm~ a nice warm one," Ouma said softly after a few minutes of cuddling.

"Hmm," Saihara said.

Ouma swiftly got up from the bed, before pulling Saihara into his arms, and carrying him to the bathroom, he sat him on the counter before filling up the tub with warm water and soap. before gently picking up Saihara and laying him in the bath. He climbed in after and grabbed some soap, gently scrubbing his body and then rinsing it off. He then grabbed some shampoo and gently massaged it into the bluenettes locks, the latter softly moaning at the feeling. After the bath and draining the water, he grabbed a towel and gently dried Siahara's body off, he wrapped him up and set him on the sink counter. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He picked up the drowsy Saihara and brought him to the bedroom, seeing the bed was dirty, he set him on a small sofa before quickly replacing the sheets and pillowcases. Gently picking up the tired boy, he got him dressed in a t-shirt and some clean, black briefs. He got himself dressed and tucked Saihara under the blankets.

"Stay with m-me?" Saihara mumbled, yawning.

"I wasn't going to leave anyway." He gazed lovingly at Saihara, wondering how he even deserved this beautiful boy. He checked the time, 2:40 am,

Gently pulling Saihara to his chest, he closed his eyes, tiredness catching up with him as he was lulled by Saihara's soft breaths to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their late-night rendevouz, Ouma and Saihara go for breakfast in the morning, both exhausted and Saihara hungry. Still reluctant to eat, they sit down and try to eat, Ouma helping Saihara. Momota and Harukawa approach the pair, asking where Saihara had disappeared off to after the trial. Saihara comes clean but leaves out a few specific details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I said I would post the next chapter next week, but I was bored and decided to write this instead of doing my work. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Ouma and Saihara wake up after the morning announcement, groggy and tired, they rise out of bed, a dull ache in Saihara's backside. Ouma taking notice of this grabs a bottle of painkillers and hands two to Saihara, him downing it with a glass of water.

Making their way to the bathroom, they brush their teeth and get dressed into their Ultimates uniform, heading out of the door and towards the cafeteria. As they make their way in, they notice that they were one of the first to arrive, the other being Momota and Harukawa, Kiibo and Iruma, and Yumeno.

Side by side, they silently go to grab some food, Ouma grabbing a breakfast sandwich, and Saihara reluctantly grabbing a small bowl of cereal. Ouma grabbing some panta on the way back to their table, they sit down, Ouma happily munching on his sandwich while Saihara stares at his cereal.

"K-kokichi... I can't..." He says softly, looking at his cereal as if it was going to jump up and bite him. Ouma placed his hand gently on his shoulder, rubbing to calm the nervous boy down.

"Hey, you don't need to eat too much, okay? I'll help you if you want me to, but you need to try okay? For me at least." Saihara slowly nods before picking up the spoon and dipping it in the food, bringing a small amount on it and bringing it up to his lips. He opens his mouth and slowly eats the food off of the spoon, chewing slowly before swallowing with a grimace. Ouma softly smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

"Good job, now keep doing that until you don't feel as hungry anymore, okay?" Saihara nods and they go back to eating, Ouma finishing quickly and Saihara having eaten about 2/4 of the small bowl. Pushing it away a bit, he says he's full and lays his head down on the table, turned towards Ouma, gazing at his face as he drinks his pants.

Two sets of footsteps approach their table as Momota and Harukawa exchange worried glances at the detective, as they reach the table, Saihara looks up and softly smiles at the pair as they sit down beside him, Momota beside Ouma and Harukawa by Saihara.

"H-hey Kaito, hi H-Harukawa." Harukawa says a small 'hi' before glancing at Momota.

"Hey sidekick, you seem tired Shuichi." Saihara hums at that, sneakily glancing at Ouma without Momota and Harukawa noticing.

"Y-yeah, I didn't get much sleep last n-night," Saihara says, his brows furrowed a bit. Momota glances at Saihara's barely finished food, looking at Harukawa as she looks between Ouma and Saihara.

"Saihara, you barely finished your food, are you alright?" Harukawa says, Saihara tensing up at the question.

Before he can answer, more footsteps sound throughout the cafeteria, the rest of the survivors walking into breakfast. Saihara takes a few deep breaths as he tries to calm down, his nerves getting the best of his as his hands become sweaty.

A soft hand on his shoulder causes him to look up, Ouma peering down at him, his eyes telling him what he needed to do. It was clear that Ouma was giving him a choice, either tell his two trusted friends or not.

"I-I think I s-should talk to you o-outside," Saihara said, nervous as he leads everyone outside, them walking to the courtyard and sitting down on a bench. Saihara takes a deep breath before facing his friends, Momota puts a hand on Saihara's forearm, him wincing as his hand lightly presses on one of his wounds.

"I-I um... there no e-easy way to say this... I h-have an e-eating d-disorder... I've had it f-for as long as I can r-remember, but its gotten w-worse, I d-didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to w-worry an I-" He cut himself off as tears fell down his face, Ouma softly putting a hand on his shoulder as he cried.

Harukawa gasped before slowly wrapping her arms around Saihara, hugging him as he cried into her shoulder. Momota finally registered what he said before he smiled sadly,

"Oh Shuichi, you didn't have to deal with this alone, you're my friend, my sidekick, we stick together okay?" He wrapped his arms around Harukawa and Saihara, hugging them as they comforted him.

After a while, they all pulled back, Saihara glancing at Ouma before resting his head on his shoulder, Ouma softly petting his hair.

"I'm guessing Ouma knew about this from how he was helping you this morning?" Momota said, glancing at Ouma as he played with Saihara's hair, Saihara nodding and Ouma making a small 'hmm'.

"H-he helped me l-last night, after T-...Tojo-sans t-trial." Momota hummed, remembering how Saihara disappeared after the execution.

After a while of them all talking with each other and relaxing on the bench, they decided to head back to the dining hall. When they arrived, everyone was chatting in the hall with each other. When they walked in, everyone turned to look at them and stopped talking, confused and blushing, Saihara quickly tugged them all back to their table and sat down, looking at his feet as everyone's eyes were still locked on their group.

"Are we that much of a snack to look at~?" Ouma said in a singsong voice, gazing at everyone else in the room. Everyone quickly scoffing and turning back to their food, not paying any mind to their group anymore.

"Upupupu, hello ultimates!~" Monokuma popped out of nowhere, his loud annoying voice ringing out throughout the hall. A few groans and mumbles along the lines of 'hi' rang out.

"How incredibly rude~ anyways, I have an activity for all you nasty people, someone has a secret among you, a very big one, there will be clues around the school and you will have to guess whose secret it is~ Whoever wins, gets a prize," Monokuma yelled, everyone, gasped as they looked around the room at each other, trying to see if anyone had a guilty face. Saihara somehow managing to keep a neutral face, but inside, he was screaming at himself, 100% sure this 'secret' was about him.

"Alright ultimates! The secret is, someone has an eating disorder here, _and_ they self-harm, the first clue is in the courtyard, good luck ultimates!~" He disappears, whispering suddenly fills the hall, everyone is excited about this new activity and the possibility of a prize. But the small group in the corner of the cafeteria is in distress, especially Saihara, he had told his friends about the ED but not about the self-harm. Iruma's voice suddenly rings out in the hall.

"Well, what are you idiots sittin' around for! Let's start the fucking activity already!" With a huff, she grabs Kiibo's arm and drags him out of the hall, everyone slowly pouring out of the room.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Saihara says, his voice flat and devoid of emotion. Standing up, he walks out of the room, Momota, Harukawa and Ouma quickly getting up and following suit. There was a nervous atmosphere as the group joined the rest of the class in the yard, everyone searching for clues on who this mystery person was. People were searching in the grass, under rocks and everything. Yumeno approached the bench where Saihara had told his friends about his disorder, looking under and seeing a small piece of paper attached to it.

"Nyeh, I found the first clue..." Yumeno said, yawning at the end of her sentence. 

"Everyone quickly rushed over to her, watching as she read the note out loud.

"As piano notes are pressed with care, this person drowns in dark despair. Through the day they're bright and smiling, but after trials, they're upset and crying." Yumeno says, slowly, reading it clearly for everyone.

Everyone pauses and thinks for a minute, reading over the note and looking for clues on where the next not could potentially be.

"Gonta has an Idea, Gonta thinks the note is in the trial room!" Gokuhara says, everyone, agreeing to look there for a note. They all walk together in a big group, chatting as they make their way to the trial room. When they reach the room, everyone breaks into pairs apart from Momota, Harukawa, Saihara and Ouma, they all stand protectively around Saihara as they scour the room for clues. Iruma finds a note attached to the side of Saihara's spot and tells everyone to come to her.

"Okay bitches here we go; In a place dark and left untouched, clues are solved and fingerprints are brushed." 

Ouma hummed, "That sounds like one of the labs hmm~" Everyone agreed with Ouma, surprisingly and looked at the note to see who's it could possibly be. Shinguji pointed out the 'clues are solved' part of the note.

"Hmm, this sounds awfully like a detective's lab, Saihara, would you show us the way to your lab?" He said, glancing at the detective who was hiding behind Momota.

"Y-yeah, f-follow me." He said quietly, turning around towards the direction of his lab. Everyone following behind quietly.

Saihara was going through inner turmoil.

_They know, they know they know they know. They hate you now, they all hate you._

Sensing his discomfort and uneasiness, Ouma, Harukawa and Momota stand around him. Ouma putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Shumai, you'll be fine okay? They won't judge you, and if they do, I'll beat them till they stop." Saihara giggled a bit sniffling as they walked towards his lab. He unlocked the door and let everyone in, not looking into any of their eyes. They all shuffled into the room, looking for any sort of clues lying around. This part takes them a while, the room is neat and tidy, nothing on shelves as everything was neatly put away in drawers and cupboards, nothing was out of the ordinary, so they decided to go look for another lab.

As they were leaving to room, Yonaga spotted a small note attached to a hatrack by the door.

"Oh my, Atua has guided me to the last clue! Everyone, I have found it." Everyone came back into the room and stood around Yonaga as she read the note.

"Instead of moving forward, this person looks back, this is the last clue, so sayonara, this person is ____________________" There was a blank space at the end of the clue, most likely where the name of the person would go. Everyone took into consideration the text on the notes, not really finding anything that would relate to their friends. They all had a suspicion of who it was but wanted to confirm first. They looked at the places where the notes were found, first on the bench, which didn't make much sense. Then it was Saihara's podium, which pointed to the person being Saihara. The last place confirmed it was Saihara, his own detective lab, which he never uses unless he's cleaning it. 

They all turned to look at Saihara, but what they saw was not what they were expecting. Saihara was on the floor hugging Ouma tightly, the other boy whispering in his ear. Momota and Harukawa were sitting next to him, Momota rubbing his back while Harukawa patted his head. They all decided to respect his space and headed back to the hall, a solemn atmosphere as everyone thought.

"T-they know, t-they all k-know, w-why me? I-I was g-gonna tell t-them, b-but not n-now." He cried into Ouma's shoulder, the latter kissing his neck.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, it's okay, we'll be here for you. Shhh, you're alright." Saihara continued to cry, he couldn't stop, they weren't supposed to find out yet, they weren't...

"C-can we go back to my room K-kokichi?" Saihara asked, glancing up at Ouma through teary eyes. Ouma nodded softly and smiled at him, gently scooping the taller boy into his arms. Ouma gave Momota and Harukawa soft smiles before nodding and walking towards Saihara's room. By the time they reached, Saihara had mostly stopped crying, instead, just occasional sniffles.

Ouma sat Saihara down on the bed before grabbing the taller into his arms. Saihara sighed softly as they both lay down, burying his face into the crook of Ouma's neck.

"Do you....do you think they'll still l-like me?" Saihara mumbled, not looking at Ouma in the eyes. 

"Of course they will, they're your friends, they'll understand Shumai." Saihara nodded before looking up and gently pressing his lips to Ouma's. The leader sighing before kissing back, the two kissed and cuddeld for a while before both dozed to sleep, tuckered out after a long day. Tomorrow was a day that none of them were going to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! The next one IS going to be next week.......maybe...
> 
> P.S, I was at the hospital for most of the day, so I didn't have time to edit for any errors, just tell me if you see any and I'll try to fix them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Any comments, questions or anything else just put down below. I also take constructive criticism, so that is welcomed, hope you enjoy, next chapter out at some point next week!! <3 (p.s, this was the only smut chapter, the rest is just the actual story.


End file.
